


Day 3 on your knees

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: This is the last time Bruce would remind Clark kindly of his place.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Day 3 on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> Clark looks so good at Bruce's feet.


End file.
